


То ли сон, то ли явь

by Kasem (Anerin)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Queer Brooklyn, Queer Conspiracy, Queer Youth, Somnophilia, everybody's queer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Kasem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бруклин; пьяные признания; секс и страдания; оба лучших друга Стива - хреновы конспираторы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То ли сон, то ли явь

В тот вечер Баки нет дома дольше обычного.

Стив засыпает над книжкой, хотя очень хочет дочитать, потому что через пару дней надо вернуть ее Арни.

Даже в полудреме Стиву видится продолжение приключений на пиратском корабле. Пару раз он просыпается от какого-нибудь абсурдного поворота событий с мыслью “Ну не может же такого быть в книге!”, читает еще пару страниц и снова засыпает.

В начале второго Стив открывает глаза из-за грохота на кухне и приглушенного бормотания Баки. Конечно, приглушенное оно только по меркам Баки, но он уже после пары стаканов пива всегда начинает говорить громче, чем стоило бы.

Стив откладывает книгу и встает из-за письменного стола. Через пару секунд дверь в комнату распахивается и, споткнувшись на пороге, в комнату влетает Баки. Хрипло смеется, спрашивает: “Чего не спишь, Стиви?” - и пытается одновременно расстегнуть на себе рубашку и ремень.

Пьян он тоже больше обычного. Стив даже не помнит, когда в последний раз у Баки был настолько шальной взгляд.

Наблюдать за тем, как твой лучший друг путается в руках, ногах, пуговицах и застежках - это забавно, но только до определенного предела. В конце концов, Стив помогает Баки снять рубашку. Тот снова смеется, между приступами хохота выдавливает: “Что бы я без тебя делал,” - и падает на кровать.

\- Господи, Баки, потише, пожалуйста. Ты уже всех соседей перебудил. Ну и зачем ты так напился?

Баки растягивается на одеяле и как кошка выгибает спину.

\- Не знаю. Так получилось. Я не специально. Черт, как снять этот ремень? Помоги?.. - он закусывает губу и смотрит на Стива из-под ресниц.

Раздевать Баки Стиву тоже раньше не приходилось. И, честно говоря, он бы вполне обошелся без этого опыта, потому что происходящее становится всё более и более неприличным. Баки постоянно хихикает, лезет “помогать”, прикасается к рукам Стива, один раз даже прижимает его ладонь к своему животу на пару секунд.

Когда ремень оказывается на полу, Стив уже думает, что опасный момент миновал и дальше будет проще. Но когда он стаскивает штанину с правой ноги Баки, тот прижимает ее к боку Стива и даже немного задирает на нем рубашку, а левую вообще кладет ему на плечо.

У Стива даже уши вспыхивают от такого, а Баки просто застывает с раскрытым ртом на мгновение - как будто это не он только что доразмахивался своими конечностями - а потом чуть ли не стонет:

\- Бля, это охуенно выглядит. Так п **о** шло.

\- Господи, как ты пьян, Барнс.

Стив хмурится и кладет пальцы ему на левую лодыжку, чтобы убрать ногу со своего плеча, но не тут-то было. Баки обхватывает его правой ногой за талию.

\- Не сбегай, я хочу этого, я хочу тебя.

Стив застывает. В голове вертится мысль “Мир встал с ног на голову”.

А Баки садится, но тут же придвигается и прижимается лбом к щеке Стива.

\- Ты не думал, почему я сплю раздетым всё лето? Я надеюсь, что ты не выдержишь и прикоснешься ко мне. А ты всё выдерживаешь и выдерживаешь.

Он облизывается, трется носом о шею Стива, а Стив не может даже пошевелиться. Ему кажется, что он снова заснул над книгой, но почему-то вместо корабля оказался в их маленькой квартире. Этого ведь просто не может быть.

Баки берет руку Стива и кладет себе на грудь.

\- Прикоснись ко мне. Пожалуйста, Стиви, я так этого хочу. Иногда я просыпаюсь от того, насколько реальными мне кажутся твои прикосновения во сне.

Баки мокро целует под ухом, проводит языком по коже, а Стив наконец отмирает, но всё еще не знает, что делать с руками, что вообще делать и чего он больше хочет: поддаться на уговоры или уйти и забыть о сегодняшней ночи.

\- Стиииив. Стив, посмотри на меня. Да, я жутко пьян, но иначе я бы ничего тебе не сказал. Ты можешь ненавидеть меня завтра утром, но посмотри хотя бы на меня сейчас.

И Стив смотрит. Зрачки Баки расширены и радужки почти не видно, губы красные, как будто измазанные ягодным соком.

Баки его целует так, что дух захватывает, а потом шепчет прямо в губы:

\- Мне постоянно снится, как ты меня целуешь, раздеваешь и гладишь. Я просыпаюсь, а ничего этого нет.

Стиву кажется, что этот шепот слышен на улице, хотя он понимает, что даже в соседней комнате никто бы не разобрал слов. Это просто у него кровь стучит в ушах, и все звуки кажутся нереальными.

\- Баки, я никогда не думал…

\- Знаешь, иногда мне снится, что ты занимаешься со мной сексом, что ты во мне - господи, что я несу, я же завтра сгорю от стыда - но это так сладко, я хочу тебя, я хочу этого, если бы только знал, как я хочу этого.

Стив целует его, потому что не может больше спокойно слушать, но Баки умудряется говорить между поцелуями:

\- Я хочу проснуться и почувствовать, что ты действительно прижимаешь меня к кровати, что мне не приснилось, как ты двигаешься, я так хочу тебя, пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне, чтобы завтра я уже не смог сказать, что ничего не было.

Стив прикасается - и отпускает себя наконец. Баки приспускает свое белье,тянет его правую руку к себе и облизывает пальцы, а потом направляет себе между ног. И тут Стив вдруг разом понимает, что это происходит на самом деле, ничего ему не снится - ему бы смелости не хватило на такие фантазии.

Баки стонет, и Стив испуганно просит: “Тише!” - потому что по стонам-то соседи быстро поймут, что происходит.

Баки улыбается, шепчет (снова громче, чем нужно) “Прости” так, как будто он просто карандаш со стола смахнул, как будто ничего особенного не происходит, закусывает губу и закрывает глаза. На его щеках лихорадочный румянец, он разводит колени в стороны, тихо чертыхается, потому что так до конца и не разделся.

Стив помог бы ему, но не хочет останавливаться, потому что иначе всё это может закончиться.

Баки внутри невозможно горячий и тесный, он проводит руками по своей груди и тяжело дышит. Стив облизывает еще один палец и осторожно вводит его, прикасается губами к животу Баки, а потом проводит языком по его соскам. Баки вцепляется в плечо Стива, и тот вздрагивает, отстраняется.

\- Нет, нет, не останавливайся, Стив, пожалуйста, - кладет руку Стиву на затылок и снова притягивает к себе.

Стив слегка прикусывает его кожу и начинает быстрее двигать пальцами.

Баки снова шепчет как в бреду:

\- Не останавливайся, я хочу, чтобы это не прекращалось, мне так хорошо…

Стив наклоняется и прикасается языком к члену Баки: одним коротким движением, а затем еще и еще, как будто слизывает потеки мороженого со стаканчика, и ему хочется рассмеяться от этого сравнения. Он не знает, делают ли так, имеет ли это вообще какой-то смысл, таких подробностей не было ни в одном из случайно (и неслучайно) услышанных им рассказах.

Неважно, решает он. Главное, что это именно то, что он хочет делать, и Баки нравится. Хотя Баки сейчас всё нравится: Стив кусает нежную кожу с внутренней стороны его бедра, Баки всхлипывает и на мгновение прикусывает костяшки пальцев, а потом смотрит на Стива, широко раскрыв глаза, и просит: “Сделай так еще раз”.

Стив ухмыляется:

\- Ты извращенец, Баки.

\- Кто бы гово… - и Стив выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы укусить его еще раз.

Обе ладони Баки взлетают к его губам, чтобы не выпустить позорный стон слишком далеко за пределы кровати. Но Стиву-то слышно, и он теперь ни за что не забудет, что Баки может издавать такие звуки. Он будет хранить это воспоминание среди самых важных (и - может быть - будет достаточно великодушным, чтобы не припоминать о нем в разговорах со своим другом). Теперь всё изменилось безвозвратно, пути назад нет, Стив не сможет отказаться от того, что ему сегодня так легко предложили.

Еще один палец - и Баки начинает лихорадочно ёрзать по кровати, всё так же закрывая себе рот.

\- Что такое, Бак? - Стив не знает, откуда взялись эти интонации: тягучие, смешливые. - Нужно помедленнее?

Баки на пару секунд приподнимает ладони от своего лица, угрожающе шипит - как рассерженный котенок, честное слово:

\- Только попробуй! - А потом ойкает и снова прижимает одну руку ко рту.

Второй он вцеляется в волосы Стива на затылке. Наверное, должно быть больно, но Стив наслаждается ощущением.

А потом по телу Баки пробегает дрожь, и он кончает.

Стив поднимает голову и видит, что Баки улыбается.

 

***

 

На следующее утро Стив понимает, что мир действительно перевернулся с ног на голову, и в этом перевернутом мире Баки утром просто молча кивает ему и сбегает куда-то на весь день.

А потом у Баки заканчиваются выходные, он уходит из дома до рассвета и возвращается после заката. Стив начинает думать о том, как он будет оплачивать аренду в одиночку, потому что ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Когда Стив заходит в обеденный перерыв в бакалейный магазин, чтобы отдать Арни книгу, тот смотрит на него как-то странно и выпроваживает поскорее, как будто что-то знает. Но Баки бы не рассказал ему - или нет? Кажется, в довершение всего, у Стива может вообще не остаться друзей.

Спит Баки, кстати, теперь одетым и всегда накрывается простыней, хотя жара не спала.

 

***

 

Через несколько дней они все же начинают разговаривать. Ну, в духе “Купи молока” и “Передай соль”, но это уже что-то.

За следующую неделю Арни трижды приглашает Стива в парк или на побережье, но Стив всё время находит предлог отказаться. Наверное, Арни всё же ничего не знает.

Через две недели Баки возвращается с танцев еще засветло. Стив сидит с чаем на кухне и рисует. Баки подходит со спины, забирает из руки Стива кружку, делает из нее пару глотков, а потом осторожно возвращает на место. Идет к двери в спальню и на ходу начинает расстегивать верхние пуговицы рубашки.

\- Я спать.

Когда дверь закрывается, Стив мимоходом отмечает, что это странно, потому что нет еще и десяти, но пожимает плечами и продолжает рисовать.

Через два часа глаза у него начинают слипаться. Он моет кружку, собирает карандаши, идет в комнату и успевает спрять альбом в ящик стола, прежде чем замечает, что Баки спит без простыни и без одежды. Карандаши Стив кладет уже на ощупь куда-то на тумбочку, не отрывая взгляда от кровати в углу комнаты.

И вот теперь он не выдерживает: он так устал от напряженного молчания, устал днями не видеть своего лучшего друга, устал думать о том, как всё стало неправильно. В конце концов, Стив - обычный человек: он не выдерживает и подходит к кровати Баки. Тот спит на боку, лицом к стене и обнимает подушку.

Стив прикасается к его плечу - и потом просто не может остановиться, не хочет останавливаться: кончиками пальцев проводит по позвоночнику Баки, гладит его по руке, а потом, дурея от собственной смелости, целует в шею.

Баки не просыпается и только крепче прижимает к себе подушку, а Стив думает: может, это действительно было приглашением, может, он снова снится Баки, может, тот всё-таки хочет проснуться и почувствовать, что реальность не сильно отличается от его фантазий.

На Стива потоком обрушиваются воспоминания о всех словах, что Баки шептал две недели назад. Хотя он и так не мог выбросить их из головы и каждую ночь мечтал о том, как снова трахает Баки пальцами. А еще - и тут Стив едва сдерживает стон - а еще он хотел почувствовать, какой Баки внутри, не только пальцами.

Все эти дни Стив жалел, что не сделал этого тогда, когда тот так откровенно говорил о своих желаниях. Раньше ему в голову не приходило, что Баки на самом деле может его хотеть, тем более, хотеть  _ так _ . Но это не мешало мечтать - изредка, осторожно отмеривая сладкие фантазии, чтобы не утонуть в них.

Стив целует Баки в плечо, а потом со вздохом отходит к своей кровати. Всё не так, всё неправильно, всё это не должно случаться под покровом ночи, за которой приходят молчание и неопределенность. Лучше уж пусть ничего не происходит вообще.

\- Почему ты остановился?

Проснулся, значит. И тихо ждал, что Стив сделает дальше. И даже сейчас не смотрит в лицо.

Стив даже не злится, ему просто становится решительно на всё наплевать.

\- Хочу лечь спать. Ты снова не будешь со мной неделю разговаривать?

\- Я вел себя как придурок, не думай об этом, всё будет нормально, -  Баки встает, накидывает на себя простыню и подходит. - Я не хотел, чтобы ты останавливался.

И Стив не был бы собой, если бы не решил именно сейчас всё прояснить.

\- Так мне не думать об этом или всё действительно будет нормально?

\- Всё будет прекрасно, давай, продолжи то, что начал, - Баки крепко обнимает его и целует, чтобы только Стив не стал снова думать и не сбежал.

Куда уж Стив теперь сбежит.

Он гладит Баки по лопаткам и толкает на кровать, а сам ложится сверху. Потом делает глубокий вдох и прикасается к его члену. Он твердый и приятный на ощупь, головка влажная. Стив подносит палец ко рту, слизывает каплю смазки и слышит, как резко Баки втягивает воздух. Поворачивает голову и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

\- Не пожалеешь завтра?

\- Нет, обещаю, - проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке Стива, опускает их на подбородок, вниз по шее и проскальзывает под рубашку. - Я хочу тебя, как и той ночью. Но не только пальцы, пожалуйста.

\- Хорошо. Я сейчас.

Баки, кажется, хочет что-то сказать, но потом просто кивает.

Стив не первый день на свете живет - и не первый год в этом районе. Он слышал, что понадобится что-то получше слюны для того, что они задумали.

На кухне он берет бутылку масла и полотенце. Возвращается, ожидая, что Баки передумал, или заснул, или что всё это Стиву привиделось. Ну или хотя бы, что Баки смутится. Стив вот наконец смутился: у него чуть ли не подгибаются колени от мыслей о том, что они собираются делать, поэтому он быстро ставит масло на подоконник и садится.

Но Баки только подозрительно спокойно улыбается.

\- А ты молодец, продумал всё. Теперь тебе осталось только раздеться.

Стив молча снимает с себя одежду. Под откровенным взглядом Баки неуютно, но показывать он этого не собирается.

\- Ты уже делал это раньше?

\- Ага, - улыбка Баки хищная, он тянется к стоящему на подоконнике маслу, чуть не переворачивает бутылку, вовремя ловит ее, наливает немного Стиву в ладонь.

\- И поэтому ты шарахался от меня по углам, да? - Стив греет масло в руках, но отцепиться от этого вопроса никак не может.

Баки отводит взгляд.

Проняло наконец, с мрачным удовлетворением думает Стив. Может, теперь Баки перестанет сверкать то одной, то другой маской. Стиву уже несколько недель страшно до чертиков, а Баки делает вид, что всё нормально: и не разговаривать нормально, и находиться в одной постели со своим другом нормально, ага.

\- Ну, это же другое.

\- Да неужели? - язвительно спрашивает Стив и разводит колени Баки в стороны, проводит пару раз между его ягодиц и, задерживая дыхание, проскальзывает на одну фалангу внутрь.

\- А мы не можем не говорить об этом, когда ты… Когда… В общем, можно не сейчас? - Баки прикусывает губу. Стив осторожно вводит палец до конца и выдыхает.

Всё это какое-то безумие, Стиву кажется, что происходит что-то непоправимое, но он продолжает оставлять легкие поцелуи на коже Баки, продолжает растягивать его. Баки едва слышно стонет, и Стив добавляет второй палец. Масло стекает по руке, приходится подложить полотенце, чтобы не запачкать кровать.

\- Я же не забуду завтра тебя спросить, - и пусть никто никогда не подумает, что Стив Роджерс легко сдается.

Баки закатывает глаза и легко пинает его.

\- Я сейчас не могу ни о чем говорить. Не отвлекайся, - кто бы сказал Стиву раньше, что Баки может быть требовательным, да еще в такой ситуации, ушел бы обсмеянным. Но прямо сейчас Стиву не до смеха.

И он возвращается к прерванному занятию, целуя Баки и размазывая по его животу остатки масла; разводит его ноги шире; вжимается своим членом ему в бедро. Баки гладит его по волосам и не дает отстраниться ни на секуду.

\- Давай уже, Стиви, не заставлявляй меня больше ждать, - и собирает рукой масло со своей кожи; тянет вверх; член Стива скользит по животу Баки, прижатый его пальцами.

Стив несколько раз повторяет это движение вверх и вниз; рука Баки ни на мгновение не отстает.

Баки приподнимается на локтях и прижимается к губам Стива, проводит языком по ним, а потом с силой притягивает к себе за шею и целует взасос.

\- Давай, сделай это.

Стив сдвигается чуть ниже, направляет своей член между разведенных ног Баки, осторожно проскальзывая внутрь по миллиметру.

Баки закусывает свои сжатые в кулак пальцы. Стив останавливается.

\- Это больно?

Баки убирает руку ото рта и - удивленно, кажется - отвечает:

\- Нет, почти нет. Не так, как… - продолжение фразы повисает в воздухе.

\- Не так, как что?

\- Зачем спрашиваешь, если знаешь ответ?

\- Ладно, не буду спрашивать, - Стив примирительно целует Баки в шею и наконец входит до конца. - Это… приятно.

Теперь удивление уже в голосе Стива.

\- А ты думал, из-за чего весь сыр-бор? - хмыкает Баки. - Подожди немного, не двигайся пока.

\- Хорошо.

Стив поднимает голову. Глаза Баки закрыты, ресницы слегка подрагивают. Стив проводит руками по его плечам, целует в сгиб локтя. На губах Баки появляет улыбка.

\- А теперь двигайся, - он открывает глаза и обхватывает рукой спину Стива.

***

 

Утром Стив выходит из спальни с замиранием сердца: он ждет, что квартира будет пуста, что Баки теперь просто сбежит.

Но на кухне в самом разгаре приготовление завтрака. Баки стоит у плиты и что-то жарит, а в малекой кастрюльке варится - если верить ощущениям - кофе.

Стив и забыл, что у них еще оставалось немного в маленьком тряпичном мешочке, подаренным миссис Марш с третьего этажа перед отъездом. Они доставали его очень редко, растягивая удовольствие и щедро разбавляя сваренное водой: на вкус полученный напиток был не очень, но Стиву нравился запах.

Наверное, можно было расслабиться: Баки здесь, и он даже посчитал сегодняшнее утро достойным последних ложек молотого кофе.

Стив переминается с ноги на ногу на пороге кухни. Пол скрипит, так что не понять, что он здесь, невозможно.

\- Привет, Баки.

\- Привет, - отвечает тот, не поворачиваясь. - Садись, завтрак почти готов.

Стив берет две кружки, ставит их на стол и садится. Баки раскладывает яичницу по тарелкам и наливает кофе.

\- А по какому поводу мы пьем кофе?

Баки пожимает плечами.

\- Сегодня хороший день, и у нас есть кофе, - он улыбается. - Ну, был. Это последний.

Стив улыбается в ответ и берет в руки вилку.

\- Так значит, я не всё знаю о твоих походах на танцы. Расскажешь?

\- Лучше я тебе покажу в следующую субботу.   
  


***

 

\- Я могу к этому привыкнуть, - сонно шепчет той ночью Баки, обнимая лежащего на нем Стива..

\- Я тоже.

\- И я хочу так проснуться.

\- Ты и так проснешься со мной в одной кровати, я никуда за ночь не денусь, - вдумчиво объясняет Стив с закрытыми глазами и ерошит Баки челку.

\- Я хочу и этого тоже, но я о другом.

\- О чем?

\- Помнишь, о чем я тебе говорил в самую первую ночь?

\- В смысле, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя… пока ты спишь? - Стив даже открывает глаза. - Это как-то странно.

\- Ну я же проснусь.

\- Ммм, я подумаю об этом завтра, Баки, - бормочет Стив и проваливается в сон.

 

***

 

Через пару дней Стив вспоминает о том разговоре в полусне, когда возвращается из художественной школы и видит, что Баки заснул после ранней смены в доках. Даже из рубашки не до конца выпутался, но хотя бы разулся и снял брюки.

Стив смотрит на часы - половина пятого, значит, спит Баки уже часа три. Совсем скоро можно будет будить. А Стив пока подумает, как именно.

Стив, действительно, подумал о словах Баки. Точнее, о его просьбе. Черт, да он не переставал о ней думать все эти дни.

Стив плохо себе представляет, как это… ну, заниматься сексом с человеком, который еще не проснулся. Ну, еще не сексом, но готовиться к нему. Или не готовиться, а… В общем, он уже запутался, но точно знает, что это как-то странно. И немного страшно. Для него.

Но Баки ведь сам хотел. И даже просил об этом.

А вдруг Баки не понравится. Ведь бывает же такое: хочешь чего-то, а потом, когда оно случается, тебе уже и непонятно, почему ты такое хотел. Правда, бывает.

И что, если после этого, Баки больше не захочет ничем таким со Стивом заниматься. Может, это была просто такая фантазия, а когда она исполнится, то Баки вернется к этим своим, ну, с кем он там этим раньше занимался.

И ведь они же не договаривались, когда это случится. Вдруг как раз сегодня Баки не хочет ничего подобного. Он ведь устал и еще даже не ужинал. Нужно же еще и настроение угадать, а Стив даже еще не разговарил с Баки после того, как тот вернулся с работы.

Но с другой стороны, Баки же точно-точно хотел такого. Значит, можно. Ну, наверное. Можно же?

Через полчаса Стив решает, была не была, и идет в комнату.

На бутылки масла Стив в жизни больше никогда не сможет спокойно смотреть, тем более, что одна так и поселилась на подоконнике.

Он снимает с Баки рубашку и белье. Тот даже не просыпается, только устраивается поудобнее на животе.

Стив целует его под левой лопаткой, а потом наливает в ладонь масло, размазывает по руке и проводит ею между ягодиц Баки.

Первый палец, после предыдущей ночи, входит легко. Стив закусывает губу и осторожно им двигает, чтобы не разбудить Баки. Внизу живота сладко тянет.

Через минуту он добавляет второй палец, а еще через некоторое время - третий. Баки во сне начинает беспокойно ёрзать по кровати и тихо стонать. Стив наклоняется, облизывает и прикусывает кожу на его пояснице, а сам думает только о том, как бы не кончить раньше времени.

Когда сил терпеть уже не остается, Стив вынимает пальцы и вытирает их о простынь (Баки убьет его, если узнает), раздевается и ложится на Баки сверху. Просовывает под него руку, обхватывает его член и проводит своим между его ягодиц. А потом немного приподнимает его бедра и входит одним движением.

Баки сонно бормочет имя Стива и, кажется, почти проснулся.

\- Ты очень вовремя пришел в себя, - Стив проводит языком по мочке его уха.

Баки поворачивает голову и вжимается в Стива снизу.

\- Ага. Всегда мечтал так проснуться.

\- У тебя очень странные мечты, но мне, кажется, нравится.

\- Мне тоже. А теперь начни уже шевелиться, Роджерс.

\- Да, мой капитан.

 

***

 

В субботу Баки приходит домой довольный как кот, объевшийся сливок.

\- У нас сегодня двойное свидание.

“Что, опять?” - мелькает в голове у Стива.

Должно быть, у него на лице отражается эта мысль, потому что Баки быстро добавляет:

\- Нет, ты пойдешь со мной, а я с тобой. И с нами будет еще наш... еще один человек со своей парой.

\- Еще один наш кто?

\- Что? - сколько бы Баки не говорил, что Стив не умеет лгать, сам он не лучше. Если, конечно, кто-то додумывается задать ему правильный вопрос.

\- Ты начал говорить “еще один наш” - кто?

Баки смотрит по сторонам и, кажется, думает о том, как бы сбежать через окно. А потом неожиданно ухмыляется.

\- Ладно, всё равно вечером узнаешь. С нами будет Арни.

\- А эта пара?..

Баки смущенно разводит руками.

\- Понятно. Один я ничего не знаю.

\- Ну, Стиви, как ты это себе представлял? “Нам надо кое-что тебе сказать: вчера мы столкнулись в подпольном баре, которыми славится наш район. Поздравляем, Стив: оба твоих лучших друга извращенцы” - так что ли?

\- Так вот почему вы начали чаще общаться год назад. Я думал, вы поладили наконец.

\- Мы и поладили.

Стив смотрит на него с подозрением, но Баки стойко не отводит взгляд.

\- А Арни знает, что ты придешь со мной?

\- Это будет сюрприз.

\- И он не разозлится, что ты мне про него рассказал?

\- Ну, ты же тоже… Ну, ты понимаешь.

\- Ага, - кивает Стив. - Но если он сначала разобьет нам обоим лицо, а потом станет задавать вопросы, виноват будешь ты, Барнс.

 

***

 

Бар оказывается всего в паре кварталов от их дома, за незаметной подвальной дверью в маленьком переулке.

Внутри светло, громко и почти не накурено (“Через пару часов будет хуже, но мы уйдем к тому времени”, - шепчет Баки).

\- Привет, Джимми! Ты сегодня не один наконец? - мужчина за барной стойкой подмигивает Баки и многозначительно смотрит на Стива.

Баки кивает, но не останавливается и ведет Стива в противоложный конец помещения.

\- Тебя здесь называют Джимми? - в самое ухо спрашивает его Стив.

\- Уже нет. Так меня называет теперь только Майк. С тех пор, как Арни стал орать мне через ползала “Баки!”. Никакой анонимности, - фыркает Баки.

А вот и сам Арни, сидит за столом с каким-то высоченным парнем. Стив определяет момент, когда Арни их замечает, по тому, как тот вдруг вжимается в стул.

Нет, думает Стив, бить нас не будут. Скорее, Арни придется откачивать после такого сюрприза.

\- Надо было ему сказать, Баки.

\- Сейчас и скажем, не переживай.

Стив не успевает ответить, что переживает здесь не он. Они подходят к столику, и Баки со всеми здоровается.

\- Привет, Стив, - Арни вопросительно смотрит на Баки.

\- Стив хотел посмотреть на то, как мы проводим вечера.

Понимания в глазах Арни не прибавляется, и он, похоже, сполз бы на пол, если бы его плечо не сжимал пальцами его сосед по столу.

Стив открывает рот, чтобы как-то объяснить происходящее, но тут Баки разворачивается и затыкает его поцелуем. Через плечо Баки он видит, как у Арни расширяются глаза, а щеки приобретают пунцовый оттенок. Сам Стив, кажется, сейчас выглядит примерно так же.

Спасает его только сидящий рядом с Арни парень.

\- Ну ладно, Баки, похвастался и хватит. Теперь пойдем за пивом, - а когда Баки отстраняется, встает и протягивает Стиву руку. - Кстати, я Питер.

\- Стив, очень приятно.

Баки и Питер уходят к бару, а Стив остается стоять у стола. В глазах Арни отражается тот же ужас, что испытывает сам Стив.

\- Я хотел тебе сказать, но Баки мне запретил, - произносит Арни с очень виноватым видом. - И потом, я не мог даже подумать, что ты тоже…

Стив садится и закрывает лицо руками.

\- Молчи, Арни, просто молчи, пожалуйста, - а потом начинает смеяться.

Питер и Баки застают их во время очередного припадка истерического смеха, но только переглядываются и пожимают плечами.

\- Держи стакан, - Баки садится рядом и обнимает за плечи.

Стив чувствует, что снова начинает краснеть. Здесь этот обычный, в общем-то, жест кажется чем-то совершенно неприличным, выдающим всё на свете. Хотя, что еще можно выдать после поцелуя у всех на виду, Стив бы не смог сказать, если бы поразмыслил над этим вопросом.

Но прямо сейчас все его мыслительные процессы застопорились, и он просто смотрит на Арни и Питера, пытаясь найти у них поддержку.

Питер демонстративно обнимает Арни и целует его в шею.

\- Первый раз здесь, да, Стив?

Арни прячет глаза.

Понятно, от этих двух поддержки не дождешься.

\- Пойдем танцевать? - жарко шепчет на ухо Баки.

\- Я же не умею, - удивленно отвечает Стив.

\- Всё ты умеешь, я же сам тебя учил. Просто представь, что мы дома и никто не смотрит.

Это Баки зря сказал, потому что Стив начинает оглядываться по сторонам. За столами еще человек пятнадцать, и у самого бара обнимаются, едва покачиваясь в ритм музыке, две девушки.

И тут до Стива доходит.

\- Подожди, ты хочешь, что бы танцевали друг с другом?

Питер совершенно неприлично смеется.

\- Тебе хоть сказали, куда тебя ведут?

Баки встает и тянет его за собой.

\- Баки, а ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Может, не надо? - растерянно спрашивает Стив. - Баки?

Но Баки только кладет его руки себе на талию.

\- Я учил тебя вести. Давай, не стой столбом, Стиви.

\- О господи, - и, конечно же, на них смотрят. Стив утыкается Баки в плечо и начинает двигаться.

Интересно, если закрыть глаза и представить, что никого вокруг нет, станет легче? Стив решает проверить и только иногда смотрит вокруг, чтобы не врезаться в кого-нибудь из посетителей.

\- Вот видишь, ты нормально танцуешь даже с закрытыми глазами, - смеется Баки.

\- Не издевайся, мне и так сложно, - Стив снова зажмуривается.

Баки проявляет наконец милость и начинает вести сам.

Когда песня заканчивается, Стив следом за Баки подходит к их столику, глядя в пол, садится и залпом допивает свое пиво.

\- Больше никогда, Барнс.

\- Тебе еще понравится танцевать, - радостно заверяет его Баки.

Стив пока этого не знает, но через полтора месяца выяснится, что Баки был прав.


End file.
